


Civil War... Maybe?

by female_overlord_3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Jane Foster (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Spider-man, Not Really Character Death, mentions of Deadpool, my predictions, totally not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trailer made me feel and think things so I wrote this! </p><p>I own none of these characters! Sadly.</p><p>WARNING-  rated mature due to mentions of sex but no actual descriptions of sex. warning of graphic descriptions of violence due to Bucky's describing how to immobilize and kill Black Panther during asset mode but it's short. some description of injuries but aside from that I think that's all the warning stuff. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War... Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelsweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsweater/gifts), [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



They’ve been found.

It took only a couple days but its better then the last time when Steve and Bucky had just an hour until they were tracked again. Even though it’s a bad decision with all the people, their only choice to remain alive is the mall. It’s loud, crowded, perfect. They have the skills and knowledge to hide, though they almost get seen when walking to the exit but Steve remembers something useful.  

He turns his head to face Bucky’s as they walk. “Remember London?” it’s a rushed whisper. Bucky’s eyes squint at the question until he blinks and zero in on Steve’s lips. Steve moves and pressed their lips together lightly, covering their faces from the agent passing them as they continue to walk. Steve is gently cupping Bucky’s jaw turning his face as his arm goes around Bucky’s shoulder while Bucky conceal his metal hand by hiding it under Steve’s jacket as he holds Steve’s waist. They pull apart only far enough that their foreheads stay pressed together as they exit the mall with a group of people.

Once they’ve hijacked and hotwired a car, Steve continues to glance anxiously at Bucky until Bucky just rolls his eyes. “Stop being an idiot Rogers, I think I can remember you surprising me with tongue in London.” Steve blushes lightly but they both laugh. “Well I didn’t want to seem too theatrical.” Bucky snorts. “You were the one in tights if I recall.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky is a bit dazed. He’s getting a good beating from this guy in all black and who looks kind of like a cat.

**Immobilize: Kick to the knee then deliver a blow to the head. Break windpipe to elim-**

No he’s not the asset anymore. He’s back to his old self or well what he used to be. The fall changed him but not all of him. He’s more himself but he can still feel the asset there as well. It probably won’t ever leave him but he can deal with that later. Now he has to fight.

_Incapacitate, don’t kill. Just make sure he’s down and make sure Steve isn’t being the stupid punk he is. Save Steve and save himself. Protect Steve and protect-_

The man in the black suit delivers a kick that sends Bucky flying into a crate behind him.

**Eliminate. Extinguish. Punch to the head then follow with a blow to the chest. Remove the Glock from its holder and fire-**

_My name is James Buchanan Barnes._ He thinks over the assets voice trying to drown it out.

 _I was a Sergeant, I was in the Howling Commandos, I was born in Brooklyn and I protect Steve. Hydra no longer controls me. Steve saved me._ He repeats to himself. _My sister’s name is Rebecca, my mother’s name is Winifred and my father’s is George. I am here with Steve Rogers and he is here with me._

Bucky regains his focus and catches a hit going for his shoulder. He can and will fight. They can and will fight; for themselves and for others.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s not just simple anger; it’s pure rage and misery. He can’t think. He can’t breathe. He can’t feel. It’s just two words and it’s all over, two words that keep repeating in his head.

_Steve’s dead._

It just bounces around in his head, driving Bucky into blind instinct.

 _Steve’s dead._ _Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead._ _Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead._ _Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead._ _Steve’s dead._ _Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead._ _Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead. Steve’s dead._

Every word is a punch to something. He can’t really remember what that something is but he does know that it’s the reason why, the reason why Steve’s-

_Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead_

It doesn’t stop. The pain, the anger, this one thought. He just wanted to be him again, to be with Steve again. He was tortured and made into a weapon by hydra and now he’s being framed and used again by the people that were supposed to protect him. Now he’s fighting against the people that were supposed to be his friends, he’s fighting against the government that was supposed to help him and he’s lost the only person that mattered to him. He could just let the asset take over, there’s no reason for him to be Bucky anymore if there’s no Steve here with him.

His metal hand is gripping something with all its strength and he can almost feel it about to break. Almost there just a little-

“Bucky.”

 _Just a ghost. It’s just a ghost because he’s dead._ He berates himself.

“Bucky stop! Please Buck, it’s me. James!”

Bucky freezes.  

He blinks and see’s that Tony is beneath him, his hand is crushing Tony’s reactor. He quickly lets go of Tony and turns around, hoping that his mind isn’t playing tricks on him. Standing not five feet away is Steve. Steve looks battered and bloody, his cheek swollen and he seems to be barely keeping himself up. Bucky is in front of him in an instant and just latches onto him, he puts his head on Steve’s chest though still careful of Steve’s injuries. Steve is quietly panting as his arms wrap around Bucky. They slowly move down so that their sitting, Steve sighing in relief as he relaxes into Bucky. Steve can feel Bucky shaking and he just holds him tighter.

 “It’s alright Buck, I’m here. I’m here and I’m not leaving. Remember, we promised, I’m with you Bucky till the end of the line. There’s so much we still need to do and neither of us are leaving until we’ve done it all. I’m ok Buck.” Steve keeps murmuring to Bucky cause god knows he understands. He thought Bucky was dead, he thought he lost him forever. Bucky is just gasping until it finally sinks in that Steve isn’t dead.

Bucky picks his head up to face Steve, stare him in the eye as he starts calling him a punk, a stupid reckless punk. “You idiot, I thought you died! I thought you left me here where there ain’t no reason for me to be staying. We just got each other back- I just got you back, after everything we’ve been through. You’re not allowed to die, not unless we’re dying together Stevie. How am I supposed to live without my other half huh? You stupid stupid punk. I just want to go back to our little apartment, just the two of us like we used to be. No more super shit just us. Stevie I just want to stop fighting and running, that’s all I’ve been doing since I fell. All I need is you Steve and I’ll be fine.“ Bucky buries his face into Steve’s neck and holds onto him just a bit tighter.

“Alright Buck ok, just us. You and me got it. We can stop and figure out a way for whatever you want. I just want you safe after everything you had to go through. Want you snarking at me and being the jerk I’ve loved since we we’re kids. I’m sorry Bucky I just wanted you safe.” Steve realizes that he should have been smarter about this. What good is all this fighting when it could end in one of them getting killed, someone else dying? This needs to stop and they need to figure out a different way to resolve this issue.

“I’m gonna fix this Buck. I-“ Bucky snorts then chuckles until he’s full on laughing with a couple of grunts of pain here and there. “We Stevie, stop being an idiot. God how did you survive this long without me?” Steve just brings Bucky’s face back up to his. “I’m not entirely sure.” Steve lets out a sigh. His voice is strained when he says, “I’m so sorry Bucky.”

“Shut your trap.” Bucky says before kissing him. There’s blood and some pain but it’s always nice; it’s safe and its home.

They both hear a grunt. “Did we seriously go to war because Popsicle here is an over protective mother hen about his friend from Brooklyn?”

Bucky pulls away from Steve to laugh. “Oh just wait till I’m back to myself Stark, then we’ll see who’s the real mother hen.”

“He’s not just my friend from Brooklyn Stark, he’s mine.”Steve’s voice is gentle. “And he’s mine.” Bucky adds. The two are gazing into each other’s eyes and though the inventor would gladly barf at something like this, he knows he does the same thing with Pepper.

 _Shit Pepper._ Tony thinks.

“Pepper’s gonna kill me.” Tony says and Steve snorts. “Oh and now that she’s all ‘super’ she can go as hard and crazy as she wants. We’ll make sure to attend your funeral. Wouldn’t mind seeing this one in a suit again or his dress blues.”

Tony doesn’t even have to look over and see the heated staring match those two are having; he can feel it. “Alright you two, I’m leaving before I know more about your sexual preferences.” He stands up and starts walking to the exit.

Steve and Bucky blink, ending the heated moment. “As much as I would enjoy reacquainting myself with you Buck, I would like us to be healed and in a bed. How does a month in bed sound?” Steve stands and brings Bucky with him. Seeing the slight wince and flash of pain on Steve’s face, Bucky picks him up bridal style in one swift move. Steve’s arms wrap around Bucky’s neck before he can think.

Bucky has a shit eating grin. “Told you you’d make a lovely bride Doll.” Steve rolls his eyes and says, “I’m not the one who’s gonna be sore once we’re home.” Steve’s smug face tells Bucky that they are definitely going to be making up for lost time. “What about switching so we can make it last longer?”

“Did not need to know that Barnes!” Tony shouts from up ahead.

They chuckle as they follow Tony out.

“Wanna put me down now Buck? I think my healing has gotten all the big things healed up, I can walk by myself now.” Steve asks.

“I think I’m good Doll, always feel better when you're close to me, plus I can do this.“ He kisses Steve’s nose, then his cheeks, and lastly his lips.

Steve’s face looks a bit flushed.“Fine I’ll stay. Come on we should see if the rest of our friends are alive and end this fighting. Who’s idea was this again?”

“Who’s the General guy? He brought this ‘registration’ idea to me and somehow got into my head.” Tony says as Bucky has caught up with him. “You know I hate shit like that, there’s a reason most supers keep their identities a secret and making them come out in the open would cause chaos. It would be like Spider-man telling the world he’s Peter Parker, if the world knew then all the baddies would go after his aunt. Same goes for Deadpool and Ant-Man. I know both Wade and Scott have a little girl. If Wade lost her it would probably turn him savage, we absolutely DO NOT want a savage Deadpool, the damage would be irrevocable.” Tony actually pales at the thought and mutters something about pancakes.

They reach the exit about ten minutes later and find both their teams sitting in a circle with cards.

“This is our tenth round by the way. You can still join in if you want but Nat’s wiping the floor with us.” Sam says next to Scott who is full size and gives them a small wave. Wanda sits in Visions lap on Sam’s left with Natasha has Clint’s head in her lap across from them. Pietro and Rhodey sit between the pairs with Pietro next to his sister. T'Challa has his mask off and is sitting on a crate with Scott on his right and Natasha and Clint on his left. Everyone nods at them before staring intensely at their cards.

Tony joins them and moves to sit between Rhodey and Natasha.

Natasha smirks at something Clint signs. “So when’s the wedding?” she asks with her gaze focused on Steve and Buck.

Grinning Bucky shares a look with Steve. Steve just shrugs and pecks Bucky’s cheek. “Sorry Natalia you missed it.” Bucky smirks as about half the group turns to gawk at them. “What?” Steve asks. “Why do you guys think you haven’t seen our dogtags?”

Scott is the one that starts squealing. “Omg that is so adorable! So how long have you two been married? How was the wedding?”

Natasha grumbles that she didn’t see this one. T’Challa, Rhodey, Clint, Vidsion, and the twins gives their congratulations while Sam looks a little hurt. “So this whole time we were hunting down your husband and you didn’t have the decency to tell me about this? I’m hurt Steve.”

“To be honest the only people that actually knew were the Howling Commandos and Peggy. Then again they were the only ones that were actually in attendance. The wedding was short, everyone had a bit to drink and no one disturbed us for a whole three days. I still can’t believe we let Dum Dum be the priest.” Chuckling Bucky finally puts Steve down but keeps an arm around him.

Steve laughs as he recalls the event. “I have to say that Peggy was quite the Best Women and I swear at least half of those assholes shed a tear when we kissed, followed by some whistling cause neither of us wanted to stop.” 

“So where are they?” Scott asks. “The dogtags I mean. Didn’t Bucky fall and Hydra took him? Wouldn’t they have taken them or something?” Scott begins to shrink into himself as everyone turns and glares at him, even Vision. “Sorry!” He squeaks.

Steve felt Bucky’s arm tighten just a bit around him before relaxing and leaning further into his side. Steve brushes a hand against Bucky’s neck to help calm him.

Rolling his eyes Bucky glares at everyone until they stop glaring at Scott. “We’re not stupid Scotty we kept them safe with the only person we knew who could.”  

“Who?” Wanda asks.

“Peggy.” Steve and Bucky say in sync.

Everyone nods at the answer. By now everyone knows the famous Peggy Carter and her vast accomplishments during her time before and after creating shield.

The cards forgotten and a growing awkward silence results in Scott asking how they’re going to return home. Everyone looks at each other until Tony and Rhodey smirk and try to power their suits but they just sputter and wheeze. Everyone laughs.

Vision keeps one arm secured around Wanda’s waist and uses the other to hold onto Pietro then starts to fly off. The twins wave goodbye. Clint is debating if he should still shoot the little speeder but Natasha gives him a disapproving look.

Everyone turns to Sam who just sits there nervously until Scott stands, gives a small wave goodbye then shrinks and hops onto Sam’s shoulder. Sam sighs then stands and gives the remaining people a salute and takes flight, saying breakfast on his floor next Tuesday.

Natasha sighs and takes out an ear piece from her belt. “Hey Pepper would you mind sending a Jet over to these coordinates, we’re a bit stranded.” She humms and nods then her face breaks out into the biggest shit eating grin. “Of course Pep’s, he’s standing not two feet from me. Oh would you like to talk to him?” They all watch Tony slowly back away from Natasha then turns and starts full on sprinting away.

“You still have that GPS chip installed in the new suit Stark has on? Good, oh ya he’s running. Can I be there? I would love to see the utter terror on his face when you melt his helmet right off!” Clint chuckles still in her lap as she signs to him what Pepper’s saying. Bucky and Steve catch most of it and are now lying on the floor laughing their asses off with a few groans of pain here and there. Rhodey just looks so done with everything so he moves to sit next to Black Panther who remains calm and silent. “Oh and get us a small medical team aboard it, these idiot did a number on each other.” She adds and tells the remainders of the group it will be twenty minutes until the jet arrives.

Natasha ends the call then gives Steve and Bucky a once over and sighs. “What's the damage boys?”

Both men have calmed down now and remain on the floor laying next to each other. They shrug in answer. “I guess a couple of broken ribs already healed and a couple burns from Tony’s lasers. I think one of my lunges almost collapsed and I might have had some decent blood loss but it’s all healed now or well mostly.  There are some scratches and a bunch of bruises. Besides that I’m alright. Buck?” Steve asks and turns so he can get a better look at him. Bucky just says same. “James this is serious.” Natasha chides him. He grumbles and calls her a mother hen in Russian but says that his real writs felt broken about an hour ago and some ribs may have healed wrong. Aside from some cuts and bruises he feels fine.

“If you two would like I have some ointment with me that should help soothe some of the pain while also boosting your healing factors.” T’Challa offers. Both Steve and Bucky shake their heads until they start glaring at each other and demand that the other uses it.

Natasha ignores them and turns her attention back to Tony who has covered a decent amount of ground with the suit on and being slightly injured. “Why are we friends with these people again Nat?” Clint questions.

She flicks his nose. “The better question is why are they friends with us.”

“Well Natalia, you and Barton are the only reasonable ones besides Sam and T’Challa here. Plus you’re the only one besides Steve and Mr. Thunder, where ever the hell he is, who I can talk to and joke with in Russian. Clint can also read sign language way better then you.” Bucky says from the floor. “Oh and cause I want to kidnap Lucky and keep him. Kate is also unofficially our daughter and so is Darcy.”

Natasha gives them a deadly smile. “Nope sorry boys Kate is mine.” “Ours Nat. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even know her.” Clint moves and stands next to her then offers her a hand. “Jets here.” Natasha of course doesn’t take it but gets up smoothly like a cat and struts off towards the jet that just landed.

“Oh I love when she gets like this. Come on before she leaves us behind.” He gets his bow back in place and jogs after her.

Rhodey casts a concerned eye in Tony’s direction before sighing and heading towards the jet. T’Challa stands from the crate he was sitting on and follows Rhodey.

Steve huffs and stands up, taking Bucky with him. They stick close and take one last deep breath before heading towards the jet. “So we still on for our month of being in a bed and getting ‘reacquainted’ babe?” A hand slowly lowers to give Steve’s ass a firm squeeze. Bucky just smiles when Steve’s cheeks turn pink.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s only about maybe nine hours later when everyone was resting on their designated floor of the avenger tower after getting patched up, do they hear the screaming.

Tony is running to everyone’s floor in his suit demanding they help him hide from Pepper. The first person he gets to is Rhodey who is on the second floor and enjoying a game on his personal flat screen, simply turning the volume up as his best friend calls him a traitor. The second person- or well people, are the twins on the fourth floor who decided to lounge around in pj’s and watch Disney movies curled up together on the couch. Wanda just puts up a glowing wall of silence that should only last until Tony leaves their floor. T’Challa accepted a room to stay in until he returns home which is on the fifth floor. He has his suit off and work-out clothes on as he finished the first part of his work-out routine and is now meditating. His music is on full blast so he barely hears Tony banging on his door. Tony then moves on to Natasha’s floor which is the seventh. She and Clint are having lunch with Kate who is visiting. Kate just raises a brow in question when Tony starts knocking and sounds desperate as he asks them to let him inside. Clint just says Pepper and she nods in understanding then asks if they can watch.

Natasha just smiles and stands then leads them to the door once Tony leaves. Clint grabs some popcorn.

Tony is about to reach Steve and Bucky’s floor until he hears certain noises that stops him in his tracks. He would be amazed by how loud they are when he’s a floor below and these walls are not thin. He backs up and his back hits something very hot… and very mad. He slowly turns and backs up against the wall. Pepper has a calm expression and Tony knows that he’s dead. Though she has a calm expression on there is a very faint red glow to her with small wisps of smoke rising off of her body.

“Nnnow Pppepper. I kno- I know I was stupid and-“ Tony stutters but Pepper smiles and his mouth snaps shut. “Oh you’re not stupid Tony.” She takes a step closer. “You are absolutely and positively the most idiotic piece of garbage that I so happen to love. Now I could condone this if I was informed about it but sadly I was away in Asgard with Thor and Jane. This could have been easily resolved if I was here to tell you NOT to listen to Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who was the reason we have Bruce may I remind you. Oh or you could have called me, I get excellent reception there!“ Pepper has taken a brighter shade of red but thankfully everyone knows that she was cured of the ability to explode… physically.

“Now dear-“ Tony realizes his mistake the second it slips off his tongue. With a strained smile and a fire in her eyes she smoothly takes the small amount of steps to reach for Tony’s face as if she was going to gently caress it but instead her fingers melt through metal; like a hot knife through butter, and easily rips it off. Tony’s face is paler then a sheet and his legs can barely hold him up. “So **Dear** , now that I can see you properly I have a few things to ask you.”

 

Tony casts a quick glance to the window on his left. Pepper easily melts the jets on the suits gauntlets and moves a foot to melt the suit to the floor.

“First I would like to know why you did not contact me when you meeting with Ross occurred.” She takes a step back and crosses her arm.

“I- uuh he- I wan’t… he was persuasive!” That seem feeble even to his ears but he’s desperate now.

“Not what I’m looking for.”

“I didn’t think… too.”

“Correct. Now my second one is why would you even think to agree with the government?”

“… I was scared.”

“Good. Third one; why did you not help James when he needed it. You should already know from the files I gave you **two months ago** the type of relationship these two have and yet you still tried to go after them and have James killed.” 

Tony remains quite and doesn’t look her in the eye. She sighs and restrains from punching him in his handsome face. “You didn’t read them did you?” Tony shakes his head. “Did you ever read them.“ He nods. “You only read them five minutes after you got back didn’t you.” He hangs his head and nods.

“For godsakes what am I going to do with you.” Pepper heaves out a long sigh then turns and starts walking back to the elevator. “Out of your suit and go sit on Roger’s floor. You are staying there until they are done and you are apologizing **again** no matter the state of dress they are in.”

Pepper turns around swiftly and locks eyes with Tony. “And you are going to stay there. You will be waiting hand and foot on them for the entire time they will remain in their rooms. How long again did they say that would be?”

“We’re making it two months now!” Steve shouts. They can hear Bucky chuckling then not.

Natasha, Clint and Kate are on the floor laughing to death. Tony curses them to the pits of hell and back.

“Excellent. Have fun then boys! I expect a year’s worth of groveling and you to think about what you’ve done **Dear**.” With that the elevator doors close and she’s gone.

Tony slowly gets out of his suit and starts walking to the stairs. By the time he gets on the floor and shakily sits next to the door it’s peacefully quite. Then a slip of paper slides under the door. He picks it up and groans.

_Stark_

_Get more lube and rubbers please, we already ran out. Get like two years supply worth. Oh and we don’t mind if you hear, Brooklyn had really thin walls. Oh and we want to thank you and your pops for the super soldier serum!_

_-Steve and Bucky_

Tony quickly dashes to the elevator when he starts to hear moaning but it won’t let him get in.

“Sir I have been informed by Ms. Potts that you are to remain here until both Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes have finished with their ‘activities’ so to speak. I will gladly be here to help order and deliver the needed materials to their floor.” The amusement in the AI’s voice is a bit too obvious for its creators taste. “I can still disable you, you abandoning no good for nothing piece of programming.” Tony grumbles. “Two years of sex supplies please.”

“I’m having this recorded!” Scott screams. “You don’t even live here!”Tony yells. Scott sounds smug when he yells back ‘yet’. Tony already knows that Pepper is probably remodeling a room for him… and Wade. She knows he is terrified of Wade. God why is he friends with these people!

Tony never makes a mistake this big again… or well one when Pepper’s supervision is present.


End file.
